Unknown Power
by The Kali
Summary: All hell is going to break loose. Harry Potter had taken it a step to far. But Ginny has been through too much, she finely releases her power. will include a lot of flashbacksDarkfic… mostly DG… rr


Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my dreams… but they are very nice dreams ;-)

Summary: All hell is going to break loose. Harry Potter had taken it a step to far. Ginerva can't take it anymore and releases her power. Darkfic… mostly DG… r/r

A/N: this is my first fanfic… so I'm pretty nervous PLZ r/r and tell me what you think… incase you were wondering, the reason I'm writing this is b/c Ginny is my favorite character and I like to think that she has a whole lot of power, I mean she _did_ survive the chamber… again, PLZ r/r! Thanks!

She was mad. He had no right to say those things to her. Didn't he know what she could do with a mere thought? He had no idea what kind of power she had.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean it. Can we just forget it? Please?" Harry Potter asked her, a bored expression across his face. It was obvious he didn't care. He was just doing the proper thing, the "noble" thing. How _dare_ he? Now he'd get it. Now he'd set her off.

"No, _Potter_," she spit out his name, "You think it's ok to control my life? Treat me like a child? If only you knew what I could do…" it was true. She had changed. She'd changed a lot from the sweet, innocent Ginny from her first year. There was a reason _she_ had been given that damn diary. She had the power, she had always had the power, but she had kept it in check. Without anyone there to stop her and Tom telling her which path to follow all of her power exploded inside of her. She'd spent the last 5 years trying to keep it under her control. And now, he'd questioned _her_ ability to fight in the war? Her _ability!_

She was fuming. She could feel her cheeks heating as she tried to calm herself down, but it was to late. Suddenly, things started exploding all over the room. Glass shattered, tables collapsed, and even the house began to shake. Potter's eyes grew to the size of saucers as pure fear shot through his emerald eyes. "Ginny, it must be an attack! Come on! I've got to get you into safety! GINNY!"

That was it. All hell was going to break loose.

She screeched in rage and flew up in the air. Her coffee-colored eyes were now completely yellow, radiating her power, her hair had turned to long flames and her hands where filled with tiny balls of fire. Fangs had replaced her teeth and a small halo of dark fire crowned her head. "An attack, Potter?" her deep, mythical voice asked, "More like _my _attack." She chuckled as Harry flew to the other side of the room. She hummed a light tune as Harry screamed and the distinct sound of bones snapping filled the room. "Ginny… Ginny… PLEASE… GINNY!"

Suddenly, his scar turned bright green and the distinct pop of apparating filled the room. Voldemort scanned the room, clutching his ribcage. Obviously, Harry was in so much pain that Voldemort had received some through their link. His red eyes examined the room as his Death Eaters stood ready at his command. But abruptly, they began to cower in fear and pushed back against each other, stumbling on their own feet. Then he saw her.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Oh.. What a pleasant surprise. Hello… Tom." The velvety voice said.

"Hello Ginny." He gulped. "Are you ready to come with us or will I have to take you by force?"

Then he heard it. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She was laughing. She had thrown her flaming head back and laughed outright. "Fo-Force me? FORCE me? Ahahahaha! Like you ever could!" she gasped for air and laughed even more. "Do you know who I am, Tom? Do you know what I can do to you?" she became very serious, "I am Daughter of the Lady of the Night, Child of Fire, Queen of the Vampires, Immortal, and Rightful Heir to Heaven and Hell. Goddess, Princess, Queen." Dark fire suddenly surrounded her floating form. Her eyes changed to the deepest black he had ever seen, with the bright, power-filled yellow swirling in their depths. "You should bow at my feet and beg me for your life. Who are you to challenge _me_? You're no one. A pitiful Half-blood." She sneered at him.

"You're nothing but a blood-traitor!" a brave Death Eater said, stepping in front of his other Death Eaters.

Her eyes sparked, the air became heavier and the electricity flickered.

Ginerva turned her breath-taking eyes towards the man who immediately realized his mistake and backed up, trying to hide. But it was too late. Ginerva flew towards him, grabbing his throat and sucking all of the blood out of his body, then she stood back and the corpse caught fire and began to incinerate. "I damn you to Hell, Lucius Malfoy. I damn you to eternal agony." She chanted.

It was deathly quiet, except for Potter who was still moaning in pain. "Ginny… please… I love you…" Potter whimpered.

She turned on him. "It's GINERVA! And you don't know what love is. I'll _never_ love you. I'll _never_ love anyone again." She growled.

Another Death Eater stepped out, looking to be recognized. With her lightening fast senses, her mouth was poised at his neck before he even had a chance to breath. "Ginerva, please don't say that. You know I love you. You know I had no choice but to give you up… I'm so sorry. Please, Ginerva. Please, forgive me. Let me make it up to you." He intoned. His voice was cracking, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Draco." She threw off his mask and stroked his cheek, "Oh, Draco. You know that you can never have me now. I've embraced it. I've chosen my destiny. And it was you who inspired me to do it. For that, I thank you. I shall not kill you, you may be my advisor," she soothed him "and maybe more." She whispered into his ear.

"Now, Tom. I shall give you a choice. You can surrender to me now, and I won't have to kill as many of your… well… 'little followers', or you can challenge me, I can kill you and all of your followers, except a select few," she said, casting a side glance to Draco "and _then_ I'll be in charge anyway. Which is your choice?" she smirked.

"Come now, Ginny. Remember all of the fun we had back in your first year? Wouldn't it be fun to play Princess again?" Voldemort was trying to be sneaky.

She snorted. "_Play_ Princess? I am a Princess. And I don't need you or your help. Just surrender and get it over with. You're boring me."

"I can't do that, Ginerva." Tom straightened his back and tried to puff out his chest.

"Alright, all of you who don't want to die right now come over here and join me." Ginerva addressed the Death Eaters. More than half of the Death Eaters ran over behind Ginerva, Draco was the only one who walked. "Are you sure about that, Tom?" Ginerva asked.

"An Heir of Slytherin does not bow before anyone." He said proudly.

"Fine then," Ginerva smirked "Let the games begin."


End file.
